


Rough & Rugged

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Sam’s looking for his brother, leaving you at the bunker when your heat hits. Refusing to drag him away from his mission, you hide in your room, but it’s not long before you really need your Alpha.





	Rough & Rugged

Sam had been gone for a week when the first signs of your heat started to show. He’d told you to call but you refused, hiding yourself away in your room, surrounded by his scent. You didn’t want to pull him away from his mission - finding Dean was paramount. As the heat got worse, you built your nest with more of his shirts, even dragging a few from the laundry.

By the tenth day, your fever was setting in and Maggie was clueless as to what to do. Omegas were extinct where she came from and none of the other Apocalypse World refugees knew anything about them.

With you passed out, there was no one to prevent Jack from calling Castiel or Sam.

His scent was fading from the dirty flannel you’d fished out of the laundry basket. You whimpered in your fitful sleep, legs and arms twitching. Jack sat with you, trying to cool your temperature with a wet flannel.

He jumped when the door slammed open.

Sam’s shadow filled the doorway and you stirred at the scent of your Alpha. Jack drew back, a little wary of the hunter’s dishevelled appearance - he looked like he’d driven all night.

“Out.” The word was snarled and Jack darted past him without saying anything. You turned on the bed, reaching out blindly in your half-conscious state.

Closing the door, Sam shed his clothes quickly, sliding into the nest you’d built around yourself. Your thin tank and panties were soaked through with a combination of sweat and slick; as soon as Sam’s skin made contact with yours, you turned into him, clinging to him desperately.

“Sssh,” Sam murmured, his voice a throaty growl as he nuzzled his face against your hair, inhaling your scent. “Sleep, ‘mega. I’m here now.”

You didn’t even open your eyes, burrowing into his chest, inhaling his scent. His heartbeat was racing under your cheek, comforting as it eased into a slower rhythm and your own matched it. 

Sam touched your forehead, frowning at your temperature. It would ease with his close proximity, but what you needed was rest. Everything else could wait.

*****

Warmth encased you. Slowly, you swam to the surface of your consciousness, opening your eyes, feeling heated skin underneath your palm. Sam’s name left your lips in a whimper as you woke, looking up at him in relief.

He woke instantly, pupils contracting rapidly at the change in light. His focus went straight to you, an adoring smile lighting up his face. “Hey,” he murmured, leaning down to press your noses together, “I’m back.”

For a moment, everything was swept away as you pushed up, kissing him desperately. You whined, clawing at his chest, feeling him harden against your thigh. When the kiss ended due to the need for oxygen, you pulled back, remembering why he’d been gone for nearly two weeks.

“Dean,” you whispered. “Did you -”

“Don’t worry about that,” Sam insisted, cupping your face. “You should have called me. You shouldn’t let it get this bad.”

“Finding Dean was more important -”

Sam’s face twisted into a frown. “No. Not more important than your life.” His fingers slid upward, carding through your messy hair. “Nothing is more important to me than you, Y/N.” It was a lie, one he’d almost had himself believing, and you let the subject slide, content to have him back for now.

“This is new,” you mumbled, resting one hand on the thick beard covering his jaw. “No time to shave?”

“No time for much of anything,” he replied, sighing as he pulled you closer. His cock was throbbing against your belly now and you hummed as your body temperature rose in response. “You shouldn’t have left it so long -”

“You’re here now.” Meeting his lips again, you kept one hand on his face, somewhat enamored with the new look. “I like this. It’s rugged.” Sam groaned when you shifted, hooking one leg over his waist to let his cock rub against your clothed core.

“Maybe I’ll keep it,” he grunted, his huge hand almost encasing one side of your head as he pushed you onto your back with a deep kiss. Positioning himself between your thighs, Sam kissed along your jaw, down to your throat, lingering over his mark on your skin. “Need you, ‘mega.”

His scent flared, spiked with same pheromones you were exuding - you had left it too long. Your heat was bad enough that it had forced Sam’s rut, weeks earlier than anticipated. The stress of everything with his brother probably hadn’t helped.

You spread your thighs willingly, running your fingers through Sam’s hair as he kissed down your chest, dragging your tank down and stopping to suck one hard nipple into his mouth when it was bared to him. His beard scraped against your sensitive areola in a way that made your toes curl and you whimpered, looking down at him as he repeated his actions on your other breast, leaving each peak hard and shining with his saliva.

“Get these off,” he ordered, plucking at your underwear, lifting so you could remove them. Your movements were sluggish, affected by the fever still soaking your skin. Sam growled when the fabric was gone, curling his body so he could press his face between your legs.

A harsh whine left your lips when he dragged his tongue over your swollen labia, your taste coating his lips. You weren’t sure if you’d ever been this wet for him, but the way he kept lapping at you made you think Sam wasn’t averse to the situation.

“You’re so wet,” he grunted, looking up at you, wetness clinging to the short hairs on his chin. You gasped, arching your back when he pressed two fingers into your soaked hole, pushing them into you as far as they could go. His fingertips kissed your cervix, making your insides throb. “Need my knot, ‘mega?”

With a nod, you reached for him and Sam came willingly, keeping his fingers working inside you, loosening you up to take his knot. His mouth collided with yours in a hungry kiss and you moaned into his mouth, tugging his long hair as he kept fucking his digits into you.

“Gonna give you what you need,” he muttered, sloppy kisses muffling his words. You couldn’t do much more than gasp and nod, letting him attack your throat with teeth and tongue until your cunt flexed around his fingers.

“Sam…” The sound of his name on your wrecked lips made his mouth curl into a twisted, predatory smile.

“I’m here,” he replied, slotting his huge frame between your thighs and withdrawing his fingers. “Right here.” His thick cockhead pressed against your entrance, your slick coating him as he sank into you, the first couple of inches entering easily. When he met resistance, Sam drew back, letting your body accept him at its own pace.

The second he was fully inside you, you sighed, pulling him close to hold him where you wanted. Sam acquiesced, letting himself relish the feel of your soft velvet walls wrapped around him. You could feel him pulse inside you; the way his knot throbbed with his arousal was enough to force your eyes to close.

Nuzzling into your neck, Sam hummed in contentment, his beard scratching the sensitive column of your throat. He held still, mouth teasing his mark, a low rumble in his throat like a purr making you smile. 

You lifted your legs, tugging him into another kiss, letting him know he could move. Sam started slowly, rocking in and out with shallow thrusts, just a tease of the power coiled in his muscles. Around you, the nest you’d built almost acted like a cocoon, surrounding you with yours and Sam’s scents - there wasn’t anywhere in the world you could feel safer than you did right there.

With a gasp of his name, you fell into bliss, closing your eyes when he kissed you, his hips slamming into yours with a distinct slapping sound. 

“That’s it,” he coaxed, “cum on your Alpha’s cock.”

Your entire body shuddered around him - Sam withdrew, ignoring your whimper of protest, flipping you onto your belly easily.

“Lift,” he ordered.

Pulling your knees up under your belly, you raised your ass, clutching the sheets as Sam’s cock slid through your folds, teasing you, coating his shaft in your slick. “Alpha -”

“Ssh.” The tip of his member pressed into you, each inch opening you up slowly until he was fully seated inside you, his weight making the angle deeper. Sam held himself up on shaking arms, pulling back a few inches only to drive back in; you cried out, squirming underneath him as his cock hit painful depths.

Your legs slipped, forcing Sam’s entire weight onto you and for a second, you almost lost consciousness, vaguely registering his legs moving outside of yours, the slight lift of your ass allowed him to fuck you deep and hard.

You could barely breathe but every cell in your body sang with glorious pleasure, accepting the brutal pace, happy as long as your Alpha was touching you. Sam growled like an animal, biting at your shoulders and throat as he kept rutting into you, deeper with each stroke.

Finally, his knot started to swell and you came with a silent scream, eyes rolling back in your head when Sam gave one last thrust, locking his body into yours. Thick spurts of cum filled your belly as his teeth sank in over his mark on your neck, his snarl ebbing into a purr as he finished.

As your breathing evened out, you opened your eyes, smiling at the feel of Sam’s beard on your skin, tickling the back of your neck.

“I like the beard,” you whispered, enjoying the moment of afterglow. Sam chuckled, nuzzling his jaw into your shoulder blade. “You should keep it.”

“You think?”

“Dean’s gonna hate it.”

He was quiet for a moment, kissing the space between your shoulders. “Yeah, he probably will.”

“You okay?”

Sam smiled, shifting so you were on your sides, his significantly bigger frame curled around yours in the middle of your nest. “I’m okay. I’ll be better when he’s home.” His arms tightened around you, his sighed fanning over the back of your neck. “But right now, you need me.”


End file.
